Total Drama Pokemon- Clash of the Teams (SYOC)
by HomelessHyena
Summary: An SYOC featuring the teams of Pokemon Go. OC's are now closed.
1. Meet the characters

**A/N: Welp, the first episode is out. I would like to apologize for the long wait, especially since the first episode is really simple. Things got intense with homework and stuff. Y'know, Middle School. I also had a bunch of tests these last few weeks, and have been studying most of my time.**

 **Also, I regret to inform you that Arkonis and Myeh won't be in this competition. Me and Panda got in a fight about OC's. I've submitted 2 of my own:**

 _Allison-Female-Charmander- The Pokemon Geek_

 _Mac-Male- Salandit- The Greedy Hustler_

 **Anyway, I know that you didn't come to read this for excuses. Without further ado, here is episode 1 of Total Drama Pokemon- Clash of the Teams.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon. Nor do I own any of these OC's, besides Aerial and Brooklyn.**

 **I don't own anyone else's TPI. Only Clash of the Teams.**

 **All jokes in this chapter are *Gasp*, just jokes! Please don't leave comments saying, 'Ooh! You insulted (Insert game with enormous fanbase).'**

 **Total Pokemon Island- Clash of the Teams!**

 **Chapter 1- Meet the Cast**

The camera started filming on a beach, the sun shining through palm trees at the edge of the beach. As the waves lapped up against the shore, several other calming sounds were heard. Ah… the sounds of chirping Wingulls, the ever so lightly chirping of bug type pokemon, and… the sound of a coconut being smashed? "Taillow… why did you do that?" came a voice off screen.

The camera panned slightly to the left, where 3 pokemon were standing. One of them was a black bird, with a red face and a white underbelly. It was holding a stick that was coated in coconut milk. To 'Taillows' left stood a purplish dragon, known as Nidoqueen. She was giving him a concerning look. On the far right, there was a hovering bug-thing that was gleaming red. It was known as Scizor. Scizor was watching the two with mild curiosity, but not getting involved. "That coconut looked suspicious… it could've been a secret camera for the government!" answered Taillow.

Nidoqueen didn't try to mask her concern for the worried bird. "Why would the government even be watching us?"

Taillow narrowed his eyes. "No one told you that half of our challenges are illegal?"

Nidoqueen gasped. "What?!"

Taillow fake-laughed. "I was kidding!" he said, cheerfully. "At least ¾ of the challenges are illegal." He muttered under his breath.

Nidoqueen nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Um… Ok. Wait- Are we rolling?"

Taillow shot a surprised glance at the camera. "Oh God… I mean, hello fine viewers, and welcome to the first episode of Total Pokemon Island- Clash of the Teams!" Dramatic music played in the background… although it sounded a lot like Nidoqueen trying to hum the Saw theme. "Anyway, this time, we will have 30 campers be pitted against each other in the most humiliating, dangerous, and hysterical challenges ever! Let me give you the grand tour!"

The camera panned to a small clearing where there were 3 cabins. There were a few moments of silence before Taillow ran on-screen. "This is where our campers will sleep, each team with its own cabin!"

The camera then panned to a small room with many cheap plastic tables with folding chairs. "This is the cafeteria, where our contestants will eat food that our sponsors have sent us for them!" said Taillow, after the few moments of silence.

The camera then panned to another clearing, where there were 10 tree stumps, placed in rows of 5. In the front of the stumps was a small booth, apparently where Taillow would stand. The usual seconds of silence passed, before Taillow, looking redder faced than usual appeared. "This is where teams will vote off someone if they lose the challenge! They'll vote in the confessionals… which I realized that I haven't shown you yet."

 **The camera panned to a very rickety-looking outhouse. The silence went on longer then before as the panting Taillow walked in. "This *Pant*, is the confessionals… where the contestants can tell the world they're darkest secrets!"**

The camera finally panned to the final destination, a very worn-out dock. Taillow walked on screen extremely slowly, massive sweat beads forming on his face and wings. "This is *Cough*, where the eliminated contestants will catch the Kayak of shame. It is their only way off the island. Also, this is where the campers will be *Pant*, arriving…" Taillow collapsed on the dock.

OOO

Nidoqueen and Scizor were both standing on the dock, as Taillow was dragged away by a Blastoise intern. "Anyway… today, we will be introducing the contestants!" said Nidoqueen. Scizor stared off into space.

In a few seconds, a Lapras was visible in the distance. As the Lapras steadily moved closer, you could see how there was a blue kitten with a hoodie on its back.

"Junior! How are you doing?" asked Nidoqueen.

The Lapras reached the shore, where Junior stepped onto the dock. He shrugged as a response to Nidoqueen's question.

"Hm… not very talkative… reminds me of someone…" said Nidoqueen, looking at Scizor. She then glanced at the Lapras. "Why are you still here? Go get more contestants!"

Lapras glared at Nidoqueen. "Never again! We've been slaves to TPI hosts like you since Dark Arcanine 33's TPI! WE ARE ON STRIKE!"

Nidoqueen glanced at Scizor. "Ok? We pay you, but…we'll just ask Wailords."

The Lapras dove back underwater, beginning the age of non-Lapras TPI's. (1 Favorite = 1 Lapras saved.)

OOO

On a Wailord this time, there was a small rabbit-looking thing with swirls as eyes. It was spinning its head around as if it was dizzy.

"Greetings Linda! It says on your information card that you are the prettiest girl in the world." Said Nidoqueen, before glancing at Scizor in confusion.

"Well it's true. I'm also perfect in every other way!" said Linda, walking off the Lapras.

"Um… that's nice. Go stand next to Junior." Said Nidoqueen.

Linda walked next to Junior, and neither of them talked. It was really, really, awkward.

OOO

On another Wailord, there was 2 pokemon. One of them was a blue cat with a fish tail, and the other was… a fluff ball?! As the Wailord moved closer, it was visible that there was a body in all the fluff.

"OMG! WE'RE HERE!" screamed the fluff excitedly.

"Calm down… I swear you've been in like 6 of these already!" said the blue fish-cat.

"There you go breaking the 4th wall again! Someone's going to charge you for that one day!" scolded the fluff.

"Greetings Ace and Ashley!" said Nidoqueen.

Ace (Vaporeon) stepped off the Wailord cautiously, as Ashley (Whismicott), cheerily jumped off and gave the 2 other contestants a smile.

"Hi, I'm Ashley!" she said happily.

"Hi, I'm Linda! I'm the prettiest girl in the world!" exclaimed Linda, with a cute smile. Junior stared at them.

Ace grinned at Nidoqueen. "Hello. My sister is super excited to be here."

Nidoqueen glanced at Scizor again. "Urm… that's nice… but kind of insane. Have you ever considered signing her up for mental conditioning?"

Ace nodded. "Believe me, I've tried, but she claims that she has fun on these kinds of shows."

Nidoqueen sighed. "I told Taillow not to sign up crazy pokemon…"

OOO

A Scizor hovered onto the deck. "Damn it! Did the Wailords quit too? We pay them, you know." Said Nidoqueen.

"Nope. I just gave him a break. I mean, I can fly." Said the Scizor.

"Ok… Welcome Cimex!" said Nidoqueen.

Cimex hovered up to Scizor. "Omg! We are like- totally twinning right now!"

Scizor gave Cimex a death glare, as if he wanted to kill the kid.

Cimex hovered away from Scizor, and faced the contestants. "Hello everyon- Wait a second… why aren't you red?" he asked to Junior.

Junior shrugged.

"Why? I think we all know that red is the best color. Right guys?" asked Cimex.

"I think Blue is better…"

"Green for life!"

"The color of me is the best!"

"See? Everyone likes red." Said Cimex.

Junior glared at Cimex.

"Wow… tension already…" said Nidoqueen. Everyone looked at her. "Damn it! I ruined the mood!"

OOO

The next Wailord had a woman on it?! WHAT?! As the Wailord came closer, it became clearer that it was a Gardevoir. She clutched a 3DS in her hands.

"Hi Maya!" said Nidoqueen. The Wailord had arrived, but she was still on it, her eyes glued to the 3DS screen as if she was in a trance. "Um… Maya?"

Maya looked up from her 3DS. "Oh… hi." She said, stepping onto the deck. She waved at all the contestants, before putting her eyes on the screen again.

"Wow… she looks like a human, and acts like one. Props to her." Said Nidoqueen.

OOO

The next Wailord had a blue figure on it. "Hello, Luis!" called Nidoqueen.

Luis waved at Nidoqueen. "Hello…"

Both of them stared at each other for a second without talking. Literally, it was the most cringy thing…

"Uh… I'm literally at a loss of words. Just… go next to the contestants." Said Nidoqueen. Luis shrugged, and walked towards the other contestants.

OOO

As Nidoqueen continued to talk to arriving contestants, Scizor led the other contestants to the cabins, where Taillow was waiting. "Hello guys!"

Cimex, who was quite tall, didn't see the tiny bird. "Who said that?"

Taillow waved his wings around, trying to get Cimex's attention. When that failed, he nodded to Scizor. Scizor swiftly knocked Cimex to the ground, so that he was eye to eye with Taillow.

"That's better. As I was saying, I'd like to welcome all of you to Total Drama Pokemon- Clash of the Teams!"

No one said anything.

Taillow gave them a concerned look. "Uh… can I have some applause?"

There was a small amount of clapping, and very low cheers.

"Ok… I'll take it. Anyway, I'd like to tell you the theme of this season. We shall have 3 teams against each other, with 10 pokemon each!" said Taillow.

"And that's what we call: 'ORIGINALITY'!" said Junior.

Taillow narrowed his eyes. "First, you just insulted literally every TPI ever conceived. Second, I wouldn't be talking, 'Mr. Shy Introvert'."

Junior rolled his eyes.

"So… what teams are we going to be on?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know. That's Nidoqueen's job. Anyway, I'll show you to your cabins." Said Taillow.

"Wait- Don't each team have their own cabins?" asked Ace.

"Not this time, friend. We only have 2 cabins. One for boys, one for girls, and that trailer in the distance is for the gorgeous-looking people." Said Taillow.

"Ooh! Hear that guys, I get a trailer!" said Linda.

Taillow put his hand to his face. "No Linda… I meant me!"

Ace raised his hand. "So… does that mean you don't have a gender?"

Taillow slapped himself.

"Oh… so where am I gonna sleep?" asked Linda.

"Oh, my god… I can only handle so much stupidity… YOU SLEEP IN THE GIRLS CABIN!" screamed Taillow.

Suddenly, Maya threw her 3DS. "DAMNIT! STUPID YOSHI!" It was evident to Taillow that she had lost to a CPU Yoshi in Mario Kart, as the 3DS hit him in the face.

The 3DS was bigger than the bird. It covered his entire body except his feet. "Welp. You killed him." Said Ace.

"Guess he had… **A BAD TIME** …" said Maya, laughing at her own joke.

As if resurrected, Taillow threw the 3DS off of him. "IF YOU EVER… AND I MEAN EVER, MAKE ANOTHER UNDERTALE REFERENCE, I WILL ELIMINATE YOU IMMEDIATELY!" screamed Taillow, with a surprisingly loud voice.

Everyone was silent for a second.

"Ok… just go to your damned cabins. Scizor, I need a cold one." Said Taillow.

OOO

In the girl's cabin, they were chatting.

"Oh, my gosh! This cabin is so pretty!" said Ashley.

"This cabin looks OK, but I definitely look better." Said Linda.

"I don't know… this cabin looks pretty good. What do you think, Maya?" asked Ashley.

Maya looked up from her now slightly cracked 3DS. "Uh… I don't care. Yeah sure, the cabin looks nice."

Linda slowly looked at both of them. "YOU SHALL PAY!"

Ashley glanced at Maya. "Um… what?"

Linda just laughed, succeeding in creeping both of them out.

OOO

In the boy's cabin, there was a small problem.

Ace spotted it first. "Guys… there's a sinkhole in the middle of our cabin floor…" he said, stopping in his tracks.

"That's impossible!" said Cimex, who was behind him. He peered over Ace. "Oh… there is legitimately a sinkhole in our cabin."

Junior and Luis both walked in as well. "Wow… a sinkhole." Said Luis.

The other campers glanced at him awkwardly.

"Shouldn't we tell Taillow or something?" asked Cimex.

Ace nodded. "TAILLOW! WHY IN THE WORLD IS THERE A SINKHOLE IN OUR CABIN!" he screamed.

"I can't hear you! I'm on my break, kid." Came Taillows voice from outside.

"This is wonderful…" muttered Junior to himself.

OOO

Back at the dock, it had been a while since a contestant had arrived. She was playing Candy Crush on her phone shamelessly.

"Mate… are you playing Candy Crush?" came a voice.

Nidoqueen looked up from her phone to see a Salandit. Mac, to be exact.

"What? No… I would never play Candy Crush! That game is for- like 3-year old's." Said Nidoqueen.

Mac gestured towards her phone. "NICE!" it suddenly yelled.

Nidoqueen blushed. "That was- my dog… AHHH! JUST GO!" she screamed.

Mac shrugged. "Uh… where am I even going again?"

Nidoqueen sighed. "Right-Left-Straight-Left-Right-Right-Left-Diagonal-Triangle-Left. Do you get that?"

Mac blinked. "WHAT?!"

OOO

Junior, Ace, Luis, and Cimex were all sitting on the steps of their cabin, not really wanting to investigate the giant gaping hole in their cabin. They were all looking at a plane flying.

"Hm… I wonder if the guy on that plane sees us…" said Ace.

That was all Taillow, who was next to them, had to hear.

"HEY! HELP! MY EMPLOYER MADE ME COME HERE!" he screamed.

The plane slowly moved closer to the ground.

"Yo… its gonna land!" said Cimex.

"I think the pilot heard you." Said Ace to Taillow.

"Thank God! Now I don't have to do this shit season!" said Taillow.

The plane was now at a worrying pace, almost as if it was falling.

"I don't think that plane is going to land_"

There was a huge crash as the plane smashed into the ground, luckily avoiding the two cabins.

Ace's head popped out of the rubble. "Hey… at least our cabins aren't destroyed."

Taillow lifted a window off of him. "How is that even possible?"

Ace looked back at the cabins. "Well… perhaps it's because removing cabins from the story would create some unnecessary complications, and…"

Taillow glanced at the other 3 kids buried in rubble. "Does anyone else feel like punching this kid?"

Ace was still talking about how the cabins would cause certain problems, when a turtle randomly popped up from the rubble.

"AHH! WHAT THE FUCK?! A ZOMBIE!?" exclaimed Cimex, quickly flying out of the pile.

"Huh? No, I'm not a zombie. I'm Aerial, the pilot." Said the Wartortle.

"Yeah… now, can I please ask a question?" asked Taillow.

"Shoot." Said Aerial.

"Ok. WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A PLANE?! AND WHY ARE YOU CRASHING IT INTO RANDOM ISLANDS?! I'M TRYING TO HOST A DAMNED SHOW HERE!" shouted Taillow.

"I built a plane in my backyard once! And don't you remember, I'm part of your show!" said Aerial.

"You know what… fine. It definitely makes sense that you have a plane… that's totally normal. JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Taillow.

"Fine… you don't need to yell, man." Said Aerial.

Aerial left the rubble pile to go into the cabin. His screams were heard as he most likely fell into the sinkhole.

"And…" Taillow waited for the thud. "Satisfaction. Anyway, I need to go see what our challenge lineup will be. When I'm back, I'll probably sort you into teams."

Taillow walked towards his trailer, with Scizor in pursuit.

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting about the sinkhole?" Ace called after him.

He got no response.

"Well… that's not good." Said Luis.

Ace and Junior glanced at him.

"I swear… not trying to be rude, but you have a special way of ending every conversation. How does that exactly work?" asked Ace.

Luis shrugged.

OOO

Nidoqueen and Mac were still arguing over directions.

"No, no, no! Its 3 rights, then 17 lefts!" exclaimed Nidoqueen.

"That doesn't even make sense!" exclaimed Mac.

"Uh… sorry to interrupt you two…" came a sly voice from the top of the dock.

Both Mac and Nidoqueen turned to see a purple leopard.

"Ok, need to shut up for a few minutes. Hi Arlene! How was your ride?" asked Nidoqueen.

"Oh… it was Ok. I mean the Wailord wasn't happy that I stole its wedding ring…" Arlene pulled out a very large ring that glistened in the light. "…But other than that, it was pretty good."

Mac stared at the ginormous ring. "DAMN! THE HELL? You stole that? I bet the Wailord paid the ass out for that!"

Arlene smiled. "I don't know… I'm probably just gonna keep it for myself… not sell it. I mean, unless you're interested?"

Mac grinned. "HELL YEAH! What would you like for that?"

Arlene smiled slyly. "We'll talk soon…"

OOO

" **Welp. I found this outhouse randomly, so I assume it's the confessional. Anyway, I'd just like to express that I'm intent to find out how Luis manages to end every conversation. Its… interesting, to say the least." Said Ace.**

" **Mac wants this ring?" asked Arlene, shaking the giant circle around. "Well Mac… maybe if you vote with me…"**

OOO

Nidoqueen finally decided to just draw Mac a map, and both he and Arlene were off. As she played the next level of Candy Crush, she heard a weak electric shock.

She casually looked up fro, her phone to see a Jolteon with electricity erupting from its fur. "What the hell?" asked Nidoqueen.

"Oh… sorry. I'm Myra… and I'm here for that weird show. TPI or something?" asked the Jolteon.

"Yes… its TPI. Believe me… you'll wish it was something else." Said Nidoqueen.

Suddenly, an electric bolt erupted from Myra, shocking Nidoqueen.

"Uh… Oops. I'm just gonna go now…" said Myra, leaving the dock, and leaving Nidoqueen paralyzed on the floor.

OOO

Now that Nidoqueen was injured, Taillow was forced to talk to the new competitors. Taillow was watching Ali-a play Pokemon Go on his phone, while commenting how abusive the guy was.

"Wow… is this guy seriously throwing pokeballs at a kid? That poor Pidgey…" said Taillow. Taillow looked up as he heard the sound of heavy metal.

There was a Scrafty standing at the end of the dock, wearing a spike collar, and sunglasses.

"That's your theme song, isn't it?" asked Taillow.

The Scrafty reached behind his black spiked bag, and the music turned off. Myra gave the Scrafty an uncomfortable look.

"The names Trevor. And I don't really care about you. I can already tell that I'm gonna hate you, anyway." Said the Scrafty.

Taillow nodded. "And why did you join this show again?"

Trevor shook his spiked bag. "Trying to sneak some stuff over the border."

"I'm legally required to look through that bag to make sure there's no drugs or weapons. Myra! I'll give you a dime if you check out this guy's bag!"

Myra nodded. "Can I see your bag?" she asked, reaching for it.

Trevor pulled it away hastily. "Let me make this clear. If you ever touch this bag, I will rip your head off."

Taillow nodded again. "That works."

OOO

The next pokemon was an Absol, her mane flowing from the movement of the Wailord.

"HOLY SHIT! HIT THE DECK!" screamed Taillow, obviously because Absol's are the disaster pokemon.

The Absol stared at Taillow awkwardly for a few seconds.

Taillow stood up, grinning. "Just a joke. Anyway, hello Crescent! How are you doing?"

Crescent shrugged. "Eh… things could be going better." She said, walking to the back of the dock, almost on the beach.

"Jeez… so grumpy…what's her problem?" commented Taillow.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Trevor pull out a bomb.

"Seriously? Give that to me!" said Taillow.

"I'll give you 5 bucks if you don't take my bomb and don't call the cops." Said Trevor nervously, putting the bomb back into his bag.

"We've got a deal." Said Taillow.

OOO

The next Wailord had a Mightyena on it, who was talking about something, much to the annoyance of the Wailord.

"Oh God… I'm gonna need the criminal to kill this kid, don't I?" said Taillow.

The Mightyena happily jumped off the Wailord. "Yo! What's up?"

Taillow glanced at him. "Nothing anymore. You're here, so everything looks pretty down."

The Mightyena laughed. "You're super funny! Anyway, I have a great joke for you!"

Taillow sighed. "Shoot."

Trevor smiled evilly.

"No Trevor… I wasn't talking to you!" said Taillow.

"Ok, so: Why did the chicken cross the road?" asked Jango (Mightyena).

"Oh god… I don't know." Said Taillow, popping two aspirins into his mouth.

"Because it wanted to get to the other side." Said Jango, laughing at his own joke.

"Shoot." Said Taillow.

"But I didn't even ask if you wanted to hear a joke… I have to think one up first." Said Jango.

"No, I was talking to Trevor."

"Wait, what_"

OOO

The next Wailord that came was just carrying luggage, as a Shuppet and a Crobat flew above it. As the Wailord arrived at the dock, the Crobat grabbed the luggage.

"Thank you, kind sir." Said the Crobat with a kind smile.

Taillow gave him a disgusted look. "Your kindness is… sickening. We get paid for drama, not this suck up shit!"

The Crobat gave him a weird look. "I beg your pardon?"

Taillow shook his head. "Never mind. Who are you again?"

The Crobat smiled. "My name is Izaya Kashiwagi. My girlfriend here is Juvia Nanami."

Taillow laughed. "You brought your girlfriend? Expect a breakup…"

Juvia (Shuppet) looked at Taillow for a second. "I won't. I won't break up with him."

Taillow glanced at her. "I care so much. Anyway, welcome to Total Drama Pokemon. I hate my life."

Juvia and Izaya glanced at each other.

OOO

The next Wailord had an Umbreon and a Charmander on it.

The Charmander was talking a mile a minute about some Pokemon Nature, to the Wailord. The Umbreon was eyeing all the contestants.

"Hello Allison and Shade! Are you guys ready for 30 days of humiliation?" said Taillow.

Allison (Charmander) stepped off the Wailord. "I believe it's about 31 days, seeming as the first day doesn't have an elimination."

Taillow narrowed his eyes yet again. "Well… I can tell that I'm gonna hate you."

Allison pushed her glasses back onto her nose. "Actually, in order to really hate someone, you have to know them a bit_"

Taillow pushed Allison off the dock. "Ok, hello Shade!"

Shade smiled. "Hello. Um… if you don't mind, what kind of challenges are we going to have?"

Taillow sighed. "Why does everyone want to know this? Our challenges this year are a mix of puzzles, races, and games. Deadly races, puzzles, and games."

Shade nodded. "Oh, so the usual."

Taillows jaw dropped.

OOO

" **DID HE JUST CALL THE SHOW NORMAL?!" Taillow shouted, his face redder than usual.**

" **I've been on like- 4 of these already. I'm used to the challenges, the annoying host. I could tell right there that this was the confessional." Said Shade.**

OOO

Scizor rounded up the contestants at the dock, and led them to the cabins.

"Ok… there's only 13 contestants left to introduce, and then I get a day break." Said Taillow, rubbing his head.

As Taillow talked to himself, the next Wailord arrived, with a Brionne on it, writing things in her notebook.

"Oh, hello Poppy! HOW MUCH OF THAT DID YOU HEAR?!" exclaimed Taillow.

Poppy shrugged.

"Good." Said Taillow.

Taillow glanced at Poppy awkwardly.

"Uh… what are you writing?" asked Taillow.

"Just noting how Taillows are always sarcastic jerks…" said Poppy.

"Uh… why do you need to know that?" asked Taillow.

"It's just for my new fanfiction- Life of birds." Said Poppy.

"There's a show about birds?" asked Taillow.

"Well… guess I'm gonna have to make one." Replied Poppy.

"Yeah… make sure to hire Michael Bay!" said Taillow.

Poppy nodded. "See, I love how you try to make fun of Bay… but he's a multi-millionaire, and a much better director than you will ever be."

Taillow nodded. "That's fair. But keep in mind, he did hire Megan Fox for Transformers."

"I don't have a way to come back to that…"

OOO

The camera pans back to the campground, where most of the campers were sitting.

"So… How are everyone's cabins?" asked Ashley.

"Ours has a sinkhole." Said Mac proudly.

"Why are we proud about this again? Taillow practically killed someone down there." Said Ace.

"No! I'm not dead! SOMEONE HELP!" screamed Aerial, his voice muffled.

Everybody glanced at the boy's cabin.

"Let's just pretend he's dead." Said Mac.

"Probably is best to keep it that way. I really don't want to be involved in that court case." Said Cimex, who was sitting with them.

There was a large crash. The camera panned to the inside of the boy's cabin, where Izaya, Trevor, Shade, and Jango were checking out the cabin for the first time.

"Well. This cabin is shit." Said Shade.

"Agreed. Why is there a sinkhole in this cabin?" asked Izaya.

"I'm gonna say that it's a middle finger from Taillow." Said Shade.

"Can we like- cover it with a rug or something?" asked Jango.

Shade slid a bedsheet over the hole.

"Has anyone seen Trevor?" asked Jango.

The camera panned to below a bed, where Trevor was adjusting a bomb to the bottom of the bed.

OOO

Taillow was still at the dock, waiting for the next contestants. He was still arguing with Poppy about Michael Bays authenticity.

The next Wailord had 2 of the same pokemon on it.

"Damn… I knew that wasn't just a cigar." Said Taillow.

"What?! Are you saying that you take drugs! That's illegal!" said Poppy. "But it'll make a good story!" she whispered in a sing-song voice.

The two Monfernos walked off. (Note: Wasabi's real Nickname was: The Hyperactive Dimwit.)

"Omg! I'm so excited to be here!" exclaimed the one on the left.

"This place is so cool!" said the right one.

Both Taillow and Poppy were confused.

"I can't do this… Does anyone have a paint-brush?" asked Taillow.

Poppy handed him one. You know, because she's an artist.

Taillow splotched black ink on the right one's forehead.

"Ok, what are your names?" asked Taillow.

"I'm Isaac!" said the right one.

"I'm Wasabi!" said the left one.

"Ok… that paint splotch will tell you guys apar_"

They both started laughing.

"Oh my gosh, we totally just tricked you! I'm actually Isaac!" said the left one.

Taillow pulled out a pistol.

"Ok… before I shoot you all, follow the trail in the woods to the campsite."

Both Monferno's and Poppy cautiously backed into the path, where they then broke into a frantic run.

OOO

Taillow had fallen asleep, his pistol clutched close to him. However, he was soon awoken by the loud cry of "HI-YAH!"

Taillow immediately fired into the air, narrowly missing a Hitmonlee's shoulder.

The Hitmonlee fell to the ground. "Dude! You almost hit me!"

Taillow shrugged. "Hey. There's always a next time. You must be Lee."

Lee stood up. "Yep. That's me. I'm a professional kickboxer."

"Nice. Show me some moves." Said Taillow.

Lee's eyes watered. "You… you… really care?"

Taillow rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to regret asking. Please just show me, so I can get this over with."

Lee nodded. "Ok."

Lee began kicking the air crazily. He then jumped, kicking in a bunch of directions. Then he fell through the dock.

Taillow shrugged again. "Welp. He's dead."

OOO

Taillow had fished Lee out of the water, and they were both awaiting the next contestant. Of course, it was a Mudkip.

"Hi guys!" said the Mudkip, holding a big pot of plants.

"Hello Brooklyn… didn't I tell you that I'm allergic to plants?" said Taillow.

"I'll handle it!" said Lee, kicking the plants into the water.

Brooklyn immediately began sobbing.

"Wow. Good job." Said Taillow, actually happy with Lee.

OOO

The next camper was an Azurill, who was holding a few books.

"Hello Azure… why do you have all those books?" asked Taillow.

"It's obviously to take notes from your wisdom, oh great Taillow." Said Azure.

Taillow's eyes widened. "Uh… Lee, did she just say I was great?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah. Do you want me to kick her?"

Taillow shook his head. "Er- Yes, I am very great! You have a lot to learn if you want to be like me!"

OOO

As Taillow happily preached his wisdom to Azure, 3 more campers arrived on another Wailord.

"So, the first tip is to always_"

"Excuse me… but your shoes are untied." Said a Gligar.

Taillow glanced down. "You are aware that I don't have shoes, right?"

"HA! You just got pranked, my friend!" said Nate (Gligar).

"Yeah… whatever. Hello Nate."

There was a Bulbasaur, who had accidently fell through the hole in the dock.

"Is anyone gonna help that kid? Or not. I really don't care." Said Taillow.

Nate held out a wing for Raiden (Bulbasaur). He grabbed Nates hand, only for it to shock his hand.

"HA! PRANKED!"

The third camper was a Hypno, who was carrying a few bricks.

"Uh… why do you have bricks?" asked Taillow.

Lloyd (Hypno) grunted.

OOO

The next 3 campers were a Piplup, Sableye, and a Lopunny.

"So, the next thing is- Ooh… Hello…" said Taillow, looking at the Lopunny.

Laura (Lopunny) blew a kiss at him, causing Taillow to blush.

"Why do you blush blue instead of red?" asked Lee.

"Shut up please."

The Sableye placed a bunch of mouse traps on the floor, succeeding in annoying everyone. However, as soon as Emeruby (Sableye) saw Laura, he fell into the water.

"Weirdo. Hello Piplup. Please tell me that your normal." Said Taillow.

Piplup glanced at all the campers. "Why am I here with all these crazy people?" she whispered.

"You and me both, friend."

OOO

(Scizor showed everyone the cabins and the confessionals. I didn't write this part, because Taillow already showed it to you guys.)

 **Junior shrugged. No one really knows why, as he doesn't speak.**

" **I'm the prettiest girl here, no competition!" said Linda proudly.**

 **Arlene was still waving the ring around. "This thing is going to help me win this game!" She accidently hit the camera, shattering the footage.**

OOO

The 3 hosts were discussing how to group the teams.

"Hm… we've decided the teams, but let's have the readers guess what team that their characters are going to be on!"

OOO

 **A/N: This episode sucked. I'm not even gonna try to hide it. It was rushed, as I've been spending a lot of time studying. A lot of the characters didn't get much screen time and stuff, as I'm scared to get them wrong.**

 **Besides from this chapter, I truly do have great stuff planned for this story. Please stick with me on this, guys.**

 **Also, this is completely unrelated, but about a month ago, it was my 12** **th** **birthday! So… happy late birthday to me I guess?**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. Hopefully, this wasn't that bad.**


	2. Episode 2 Part 1

**A/N: This episode is split into 2 parts, as I'm gonna be very busy this summer. Hopefully this first part is good for a while, as I don't know when I'm gonna be able to update.**

 **Episode 2- The Great Hunt**

It was about 10 at night when Scizor dropped the last contestants at the campsite. The 3 hosts had left the 30 campers at a clearing with two cabins with no electricity. Luckily, Trevor knew how to make a fire, as one time he had to survive for 30 days on an island after he robbed a famous bank. Basically, he "borrowed" Allison's glasses, and tried to ignite a piece of wood with it. Most of the campers were watching Trevor try to set the fire.

"Have you noticed that its night?" asked Ace, a little tired of all the campers.

"Of course, I have. I'm trying to reflect the moonlight." Said Trevor.

"Yeah, that's like scientific and stuff!" said Linda.

"That's in no way scientific, or even remotely possible." Said Ace.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" asked Trevor.

"Sure. If your fire somehow sets, I'll sleep in the woods tonight. If it doesn't in 10 minutes, you have to sleep in the woods." Said Ace.

"You're on. Let's shake on it." Said Trevor.

Ace and Trevor both shook on it.

Allison stumbled out of the cabin. "Hello? Has anyone seen my glasses?"

Allison clumsily walked to the other campers.

Trevor mouthed "Watch this", to Ace. As Allison arrived, he tripped her.

As her tail touched the wood, it instantly set fire.

"WE HAVE FIRE!" Shouted Trevor proudly as Ace's mouth hung open in disbelief. Trevor pointed to Ace. "And you sir, have to sleep in the woods!"

"No, no, no. That wasn't the bet. I shook on the bet that if you set the fire with the glasses, then I'd sleep in the woods." Said Ace.

"No, you didn't! You said if I somehow did! You know what, let's ask Allison."

Allison swiped her glasses out of Trevor's hands.

"Well… if you did shake on it, you have…uh… to do it. Please don't beat me up!" cowered Allison.

Ace actually laughed. "You know what… fine. Have your stupid fire. I'll sleep in the woods, away from you guys." He snapped.

He began to head into the woods.

"Ace! Are you seriously doing this?! Come back!" called Ashley after him.

Ace didn't turn back.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" said Ashley to Trevor, before she began to chase after Ace.

"Wow… some people are touchy. Anyways, who wants some smore's?!" shouted Trevor, taking out a bag of marshmallows from his bag.

OOO

" **I hope Ace is Ok… I mean, I've never seen him so mad." Said Ashley.**

OOO

"Ace! ACE!" shouted Ashley, dashing through the forest.

She found the Vaporeon by the line of where the forest turns into the beach.

"Ace *Pant*, you can't just run off like that!" said Ashley.

"Whatever. You think that I just ran off because of that stupid criminal? I'm almost 100 percent sure that there's an idol on this island." Said Ace.

"An immunity idol? Really? You made me run 5 miles for that?" asked Ashley.

"Ashley… it can make one of us immune to votes. We just need to find it." Said Ace.

Ashley sighed. "This better be worth it."

OOO

Junior was alone in the boy's cabin, which was perfect. He looked cautiously from side to side, before he pulled out his laptop.

Unfortunately, Mac randomly walked into the cabin.

Junior hissed and shoved his laptop into his bag.

"Dude! You've got a laptop? Tell me you've got internet!" said Mac.

Junior hissed again, showing his claws.

"Was that a threat? Do you wanna fight?" grunted Mac.

Both of them didn't move a muscle.

(Pokemon Battle theme starts playing)

"You asked for it, Cat-Face!" shouted Mac, diving towards Junior.

Junior rolled out of the way. He jumped up, slashing Mac across his face.

"Ahh! What the hell? You're dead!" growled Mac, tackling the cat.

Junior escaped his grasp easy, then slammed Mac to the floor.

Mac didn't move a muscle. He passed out, with a concussion.

OOO

Out by the campfire, it started to rain.

"Well, that was random. As long as it isn't storming, we should be fi_" Allison was interrupted by the surge of 10,000 volts of electricity coursing through her body.

The other 25 characters looked at her in horror.

"Izaya… is she dead?" asked Juvia.

"Sadly, yes." Said Izaya.

"Don't worry! This is a case for… Dr. Isaac!" Said Isaac, pulling out a bloodwork case.

"Ok, who wants to help the kid carry the body to the morgue?" asked Trevor.

"No… she still has a pulse. She's just not breathing. She needs C-R-P!" said Isaac.

"Does anyone know how to preform CRP?" shouted Trevor.

"Can we do this inside maybe? I can feel static on my back!" exclaimed Cimex.

The 25 rushed inside the boy's cabin, to find Mac on the floor, as Junior looked on in terror.

"We need Dr. Isaac! Right Now!" shouted Raiden.

"3-2-1" ZAP! Isaac dropped Myra, as Allison jolted awake.

"What the hell… Where am I?!" asked Allison, rubbing her head.

"Let's just say, that you'd be shocked." Said Jango.

Screams erupted from the room as Trevor punched Jango in the face.

OOO

"Ace… don't you think that we should get back to the cabins?" asked Ashley, shivering in the cold rain.

"I lost that deal! And no, we have to find that stupid idol!" shouted Ace.

"How do you even know that there's going to be an idol?!" screamed Ashley, rain pouring down her face.

"Because there has to be!" shouted Ace back.

Ashley frowned. "No one said there was! Maybe it's just not in the season!"

"It is!" exclaimed Ace.

Ashley shoved her brother in pure anger, and he fell into a tree.

"Ashley… I think I found something! Quick, under a tree!" shouted Ace, clutching a small leather bag.

OOO

The 28 campers in the cabins were awoken by a loud noise. An airhorn.

"Can someone cut that out! I need my beauty sleep!" said Linda.

"Get your asses out here!" shouted Taillow, ringing the airhorn again.

Slowly but surely, the 28 campers got out.

"How is everyone doing?"

"Fuckin' Wonderful!"

"I hate you."

"Terrible. I can't even get my damned beauty sleep!"

"That's great to hear!" said Taillow, a grin stretching across his face. "Anyway's today, we're going to be setting up teams, and having our first challenge!"

Several people booed, as most just stayed silent.

"Glad to hear the enthusiasm! Anyway, we're gonna sort you into teams! Each team has one host as a team leader. I'm the leader of Team Mystic, Scizor is the leader of Team Valor, and Nidoqueen is the leader of Team Instinct."

"Excuse me, but why don't the team leaders correspond with_"

"Junior!"

Junior turned to see Arlene walking towards him.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in like a year!" said Arlene.

"Actually, it's been… 9 months, 7 minutes, 6.78 seconds. And counting. I missed you." Said Junior.

"Same here." Said Arlene, although she meant it for a much, much, different meaning.

"Love this family reunion… but I have a show to host. Anyway, I'll read the list of teams." Said Taillow, holding out a piece of paper.

(Note: I couldn't really choose, so I randomized it.)

 **Team Mystic:** Ace, Allison, Izaya, Jango, Laura, Linda, Junior, Isaac, Luis, Azure.

 **Team Instinct:** Lee, Raiden, Juvia, Brooklyn, Shade, Mac, Ashley, Crescent, Maya, Emeruby.

 **Team Valor:** Marina, Poppy, Wasabi, Trevor, Cimex, Nate, Myra, Aerial, Lloyd, Arlene.

OOO

" **Alright. Let me say this as calmly as I can. I respectfully, mildly, dislike my team." Said Izaya.**

OOO

After that brief meeting, Taillow let the contestants be, claiming the challenge would be later. Izaya took this time to talk to Juvia, who was on Team Instinct. They took a walk in the forest.

"So… that sucks." Said Izaya.

"It's Ok. We'll get to meet new people and stuff!" said Juvia.

"Yeah, but didn't we join so we could spend time together?" said Izaya. He flashed a devilish grin. "And kick ass together?"

"It's ok Izaya. I'm actually pretty excited!" said Juvia.

Izaya shrugged. "I mean, I guess. No one seems that crazy on my team."

Juvia smiled.

OOO

Jango had gathered Junior, Allison, Isaac, and Luis on the beach.

"Hello friends! I have something to propose to each of you!" said Jango.

"There's about a 99% chance that he's going to pull a bad joke right now." Said Allison, as the others nodded in agreement.

Jango tapped her nose, sending an electric shock through her body (Allison still had electricity inside of her from yesterday) and she collapsed on the beach. "Well that was shoc- Nevermind. I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to make an alliance."

"Well, Allison, how much would that improve our chances? Allison? ALLISON?" asked Isaac, shaking his friend.

"Sure." Said Luis.

Junior shrugged.

"Alright, I'm gonna take that as a yes from all of you." Said Jango.

OOO

Lee, having absolutely no one who wanted to talk to him, walked down to the dock where everyone first met.

Taillow felt a little bad for the kid. As much as Taillow hated to admit it, he did have a heart, and took a liking for Lee. Taillow also had enjoyed his smoothies last night, but didn't do the best at expressing it.

OOO

FLASHBACK:

It was about 9 o'clock yesterday, and Taillow was watching _Pokemon: The First Movie!_ Taillow was greatly annoyed when there was a knock on the door.

It was Lee. If it was anyone else besides Azure, he probably would've instantly eliminated them. However, he was still happy that he kicked someone off of the dock, so he let him in.

"I'm watching something, so make it quick." Said Taillow.

"Hi Taillow! I made you a smoothie!" said Lee, holding out a pink liquid.

"This is poison, isn't it?" asked Taillow awkwardly, looking nervously at the pink liquid.

"You should try it!" said Lee.

"Fine. But I'll sue if I drop dead." Said Taillow, sipping the pink liquid.

Lee looked on excitedly.

Taillow spit. "EW! This tastes terrible! Get out of here!"

Lee sighed, and left Taillows cabin.

As soon as Lee couldn't see him, Taillow finished the smoothie as a look of pure joy spread across his face.

END FLASHBACK

OOO

"Hey man." Said Lee, as Taillow sat next to him.

"Hello. Hey, why aren't you talking with your team?" asked Taillow.

Lee shrugged. "I don't know. When we broke off, everyone just generally walked away from me."

Taillow sighed. "You definitely should be talking to people, man. I'll give you a tip. You never want to make any enemies."

Lee nodded. "Hey, thanks man!"

Taillow nodded, as his phone rang. "Yeah, whatever. I got to take this call."

As someone spoke to him on the phone, Taillow's jaw dropped.

OOO

Azure was speaking to Laura, for some reason, she believed was the "leader" of the team.

"Hello miss! May you shed some words of wisdom?" asked Azure.

Laura glanced at her. "Uh… what?"

"You're the leader! Shower me with wisdom!" exclaimed Azure.

Laura sighed. "I'm really not the 'leader', but I'll give you some wisdom."

Azure pulled out a pen excitedly.

"Alright. On a show like this, you have to be smart. You have to be strategic. I would say that you should try to get at least one man to fall for you." Said Laura.

"Alright! I'll try it soon! Thanks!" said Azure, walking away.

OOO

Linda was annoying Junior to his limits.

"So… should I try purple nail polish, or pink? I mean, I'm already the greatest, but I want to try a new nail color." Said Linda.

"OH MY GOD! I DON'T CARE!" Shouted Junior.

Linda shrugged. "Your just jealous that you don't look as good as me."

She walked away.

As Junior enjoyed his solitary, he was interrupted by a pair of footsteps behind him.

He turned around to see Arlene and Mac walking towards him. Junior knew that it must be something secret. Junior had a somewhat curious nature. He snuck under the cabin stairs to hear what they would talk about.

"Alright. So… how much are you willing to pay for this ring?" asked Arlene.

"I've got 50 bucks." Said Mac.

"I have a deal. I'll give it for free if you vote with me a couple times." Said Arlene.

"Definitely!" said Mac, happily.

Junior silently gasped. So, this is what it was all about! His 'mom' just wanted people to vote with her?!

OOO

Brooklyn was trying to talk with Maya and Raiden.

"Alright folks! We're all on the same team! And were all united by the same thing! Bushes!" said Brooklyn.

Raiden raised his hand nervously.

"Yes, Raiden?" asked Brooklyn.

"U-uh… how d-do I or Maya have anything to do with bushes?" asked Raiden quietly.

"Well you have a bush on your back! And Maya is… uh… green, like bushes!" said Brooklyn, proud that she was able to think that up. Hey, it was good enough for Raiden.

Maya made a peace sign, still on her 3DS.

"Ok, I think we should make an alliance!" said Brooklyn.

Raiden nodded nervously.

Maya nodded certainly, although it seemed like she was nodding to her game.

OOO

Shade was thinking. Being in quite a few situations where he didn't really know anybody was usual to him, and he knew that the first thing to do was to find out someone suspicious. One rule from the essential book of TPI's (Buy it from HomelessHyena's profile for 30$! It helps fund for a house!) was that there is always trying to break the game.

As he sat on the beach, he was interrupted by a large rustling sound. He looked behind him to see Crescent, who tripped.

"Uh… Sorry." Said Crescent sheepishly.

"It's ok. Actually, I could use some help with something." Said Shade.

"You wouldn't really want my he_"

"Ah, that's nonsense! I want another opininon." Argued Shade.

Crescent shrugged, and walked over.

"Alright, who do you think is the biggest threat on our team?" Asked Shade.

"I'm going to have to say Lee. He seems…uh…to be lacking certain mental capacity, but he seems to be strong." Said Crescent.

Shade nodded. "It's a good point. But I had someone else in mind…"

OOO

Emeruby was talking to Nate. "So… everyone knows how you totally pranked Taillow." Said Emeruby.

Nate shrugged. "Eh… it would've been better if he actually had shoelaces."

Emeruby grinned. "You know… I bet the two of us could make an even better prank!"

Nate smiled. "Hey, that would be a good idea!"

Emeruby flashed a despicable smile. "Let's start plotting, friend."

OOO

Poppy was watching Trevor bury something in the sand (Most likely drugs or weapons), and taking notes in her notebook.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Aerial, who was rescued from the sinkhole yesterday.

"Uh…" said Poppy, fumbling her notebook.

"Oh my god! Are you spying on us?!" exclaimed Aerial.

"N-NO! I'm j-just_"

Aerial had run off to tell other people. Poppy sighed in relief. No one would believe him. He was incredibly annoying, and if anyone should be worrying, it would be him.

OOO

Wasabi was playing rock-paper-scissors with Cimex, both not really knowing what to do.

"So…uh… what's up?" asked Wasabi.

"Dude, you sound like Luis. He always randomly ends conversations." Said Cimex.

"Well, I really have no idea what to talk about. Do you want to pray with me to Lord Helix?" asked Wasabi.

"I'm good." Said Cimex, leaving Wasabi to pray. Huh. Cimex never really took Wasabi as the religious type.

OOO

Myra and Marina were watching Lloyd cement a brick wall.

Marina generally was keeping to herself, staying at least 3 feet away from Myra.

"So…uh… does anyone want to talk?" asked Myra.

No answers.

"Hey, Marina, isn't it?" asked Myra.

Marina nodded. "Yeah… that's my name."

Myra gave her a big smile. "My name is Myra!"

"Would you guys stop talking?!" grunted Lloyd.

Lloyd actually talking surprised Myra. Unfortunately, when Myra gets excited, she randomly generates electricity. Even more unfortunate, it shocked Marina, thus ending their short conversation.

OOO

" _Ok, Taillow. I'm gonna repeat this for the last time. You're show spent too much money for the transport of the contestants."_

"How is that possible?! And more importantly, how am I going to pay for it?!" exclaimed Taillow, yelling into the phone.

" _Um… remember when you said that you were going to make a youtube channel? Just make a few videos and get money. Isn't that how youtube works?"_

"That's a great idea!" said Taillow.

" _Good! I already got someone to let you do one of their TPI challenges!"_

"Wait-WHAT?!"

" _You're going to do challenges from other people's TPI! Here, I'll even make a portal for you!"_

"That's really not necessary- HOLY SH_"

Taillow disappeared through a random portal, unknowing of to where the other side was.

OOO

 **Ok. This is the pre- challenge content for the second episode. I'm going to be really busy this summer, so I have no idea how often I'll be able to update.**

 **Also, RACE won! So that will be the next challenge.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and it would be well-appreciated if you could review!**


	3. Episode 2 Part 2

**Episode 2 Part 2- The Actual Challenge (Thank God)**

Ace awoke to the rustling of leaves. As he got up, he noticed a bear a few feet away from him. Now, Ace had never actually seen a real animal, so he was panicking.

"Jesus Christ! IT'S A MONSTER!" exclaimed Ace, backing up into the tree. As he did this, he noticed 2 things. Ashley was gone, and his idol bag was also gone. Not thinking logically at this time, he just assumed that the bear ate his sister, and his bag.

Bears have a special tendency to think that things are trying to invade his territory, and Ace wasn't an exception.

The next thing Ace knew, his leg was being bit by the bear. "IM BEING FREAKIN EATEN!"

OOO

"Ok campers! Please come to the cafeteria for your first challenge!" came Nidoqueen's voice over the loudspeakers.

"Wait…we have loudspeakers here?" asked Isaac.

"Yep…it's pretty standard for TPI's." replied Allison.

"Hm…it hasn't been mentioned before." Said Isaac.

"It's probably because the writer was too lazy-" Allison was struck by lightning again, before she could finish her sentence.

"Another shocking situation." Said Jango, as Allison rubbed her head.

"Didn't you already use that joke?" asked Allison.

"I've ran out of electricity puns at this point." Said Jango.

"Fair enough." Said Allison.

OOO

Within a few minutes, every camper had arrived at the cafeteria, excluding Ace. Nidoqueen sighed upon noticing this. "Every damn time… someone is always missing! Ashley, do you have any idea where your brother is?" asked Nidoqueen.

"Wait a second… didn't you run off with your brother?" asked Trevor.

Ashley shifted uncomfortably. "That's the thing…uh… I got chased off by this monster."

"Wow. What a great excuse! You just ran off, didn't you?" Said Trevor, moving face-to-face with her.

"I didn't do anything. In fact, Ace would be here if it wasn't for your stupid fire." Said Ashley.

"I think you should show some more respect, girly." Growled Trevor.

Ashley tackled Trevor, surprising the Scrafty.

"SOMEONE HELP! I'M GETTING BEATEN UP BY A WHISMICOTT!" Screamed Trevor, as Ashley continued punching him.

"Anyway… we've got quite an exciting challenge for today!" exclaimed Nidoqueen, as Trevor's screams continued.

Everyone sighed.

"Basically, you'll have to race around the island and back to this checkpoint. The first whole team to make it here wins." Said Nidoqueen.

"Really? In the poster, it said: Creative Challenges!" said Junior.

"Fine. I'll add in a special scavenger hunt too." Said Nidoqueen, handing out lists of paper. "Whoever gets me all the items first wins a clue to the hidden immunity idol. But this may divert you from the race. It's a choice. Race or immunity?"

All the contestants began to think, and murmur between each other. Except Lee, who kicked his sheet.

Nidoqueen suddenly blasted an airhorn, causing several contestants to shriek. This all surprised Myra, who once again, randomly emitted electricity, shocking all of the contestants, and Nidoqueen.

"Uh… your…challenge…starts… now…" said Nidoqueen, dazed.

As all the other contestants walked around dizzily, Myra began to run, getting a nice head-start.

OOO

Taillow screamed as he fell out of the portal, falling face-first into dirt. As he got up, he noticed a creepy house. Was he supposed to go in there? No way. He called his secretary.

" _Taillow! You made it_"_

"Shut up! Why the hell am I near this creepy-ass house?!" exclaimed Taillow.

" _Right now, you're on Shaymin's island."_

"What the hell? Now we have to write the link so we don't get sued!" shouted Taillow.

" _Just listen. This was the location of the second challenge in her series. Basically, you have to last in that house for a half-hour."_

With that, his secretary hung up, and Taillow muttered curses under his breath. "Welp. Time to walk into that creepy house."

OOO

Within a few minutes, a few of the campers had regained control of their bodies. Shade, Lee, and Luis all took off.

"Alright, let's see. Why in the world does she need long mushrooms?" said Shade, glancing over his list.

"Long mushrooms are great for kicking!" commented Lee, who was keeping up beside him.

"I highly doubt that she wants to kick them. Maybe she wants to make a potion?" asked Shade.

"Who knows? I just want to kick them!" said Lee excitedly.

"Fair enough." Said Shade, cutting in front of him.

Behind them both, Luis plucked a few mushrooms off a tree. "Look guys! Mushrooms!"

No answer.

Luis sighed. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me!"

OOO

In some time, all the campers were up. However, the campers all split up, deciding different paths was the fastest there. Some were good at stuff like that, but others…uh… weren't.

"Aerial…you haven't moved an inch." Groaned Nidoqueen.

"Obviously not. I'm gonna build an airplane from scratch." Said Aerial, plucking a piece of grass off the ground.

"If you get out first… honestly, I'd probably burn your airplane blueprints. START RUNNING!" Yelled Nidoqueen, through the megaphone.

Aerial plucked a few more pieces of grass, before running off.

"That kid is going to get eaten alive." Said Nidoqueen.

OOO

Ace had managed to escape the bear, and had crawled to the campsite, where Scizor was enjoying lunch.

"H-hi…where is everyone?" groaned Ace.

Scizor didn't answer as a sick smile spread across his face.

"Um…is everything ok?" asked Ace, struggling to get up.

Scizor began to pull something from his bag.

"ACE! Where have you been?!" asked Nidoqueen, sliding in front of Scizor.

Scizor dropped the thing back in his bag.

"Well, let's see: I've been mauled by a bear, that ate my sister." Said Ace.

"Your sister? She's in the challenge." Said Nidoqueen.

A look of anger/confusion spread across Ace's face.

"Get me to the challenge…" growled Ace.

"The challenge has already started. You're excused from it." Said Nidoqueen.

Ace rolled his eyes.

OOO

Brooklyn pulled Raiden and Maya off to the side.

"Alright, what are we gonna do this challenge?" said Brooklyn.

"W-well, if were b-being honest, w-we should p-probably try to m-make it to the finish line, then try to make strong relationships w-with other people on the team." Said Raiden.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "Raiden, that's boring. I joined because I wanted to have fun! I was thinking more of hunting for the idol… and sketching the bush-line."

Raiden shrugged. "I mean, sure. I guess that's fin_"

Brooklyn beamed. "I know! Let's ask Maya!"

Raiden glanced around them. "Um… where is Maya?"

Brooklyn looked around her as well. "Maybe… she went to see some bushes?"

Unbeknownst to both of them, Maya had wandered out of their circle, mostly because she had no idea she was pulled into a circle. She was absorbed into her 3DS.

OOO

Aerial slowly walked through the forest, tired out from the 30 seconds or so of running he had to do. As he walked, he heard someone writing something. He looked behind him to see Poppy jotting down notes.

"Um… what are you writing about?" asked Aerial nervously.

Poppy gave him a look, before writing down more info.

"May I see?" asked Aerial, ripping the notebook rudely out of Poppy's hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" shouted Poppy, lunging for the turtle.

Aerials eyes scanned across the page. He looked up at Poppy. "You really think that I have beautiful eyes?"

Poppy blushed furiously, and grabbed her notebook. She stormed off.

Aerial shrugged. "Some girls are touchy." He said in a sing-song voice.

OOO

Emeruby glanced at his list. "Hm… why does this list have a lot of items that would be useful for building an escape raft, and supplying it with food?"

Lee ran past him, before kicking a tree.

"OW!" screamed Lee as his foot hit the hard wood.

"However, some of these items are good for pranking. And now I know exactly who to pit it on." Said Emeruby, scooping few long mushrooms off a tree.

"You probably shouldn't do that." Said Marina softly, coming out from behind a bush.

Emeruby glanced up at her. "Why not?"

"Well… it's not the right thing to do." Said Marina proudly.

Emeruby rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a wet blanket."

Marina glared at him. "I am perfectly capable of having fun!"

Emeruby grinned. "You can't even pull off a joke correctly!"

Marina's glare intensified. "Was that a challenge?!"

"Not necessa_"

"I'll show you! I'm gonna prank that one kid so hard!" said Marina, snatching the mushrooms out of Emeruby's hands.

Emeruby sighed, before grabbing a few more.

OOO

Lloyd walked slowly through the forest, barely acknowledging the younger contestants running past him. Mostly, he had been observing. Not really sure about most of the other teams, he knew some of his teammates.

Poppy; Extremely suspicious. Aerial had told Lloyd several times how she writes down notes in a certain notebook.

Wasabi; Extremely Annoying. Lloyd inspected how he always levitated around people, never leaving people alone. He also prays to "Lord Helix" or whatever.

Trevor; Probably the person who should be eliminated next, according to Lloyd. Extremely arrogant, he seemed to do nothing except try to plant bombs in cabins.

Lloyd had no idea how or when he was gonna get any of these people out, but he decided that it was a start. He payed no attention to the list, as he was more concerned about finishing the challenge first.

 **OOO**

Shade and Crescent were camping out in the bushes, watching as a few campers passed by.

"What are we doing again?" asked Crescent, mildly bored at what they were doing.

"We're trying to scope out who the main villain might be." Answered Shade, as Brooklyn and Raiden walked by, calling Maya's name.

"Shouldn't we be trying to win the challeng~" Shade covered Crescents mouth, as Arlene and Mac passed by, discussing something quietly.

Shade was able to work out them saying Nate, which… interested him.

Crescent was leaning in to hear, but fell out of the bush, and Mac and Arlene turned around abruptly.

"…Were you eavesdropping?!" asked Arlene.

Crescent backed away. "Uh…no…I was…just…relaxing…"

Shade jumped out of the brush, surprising Mac and Arlene again.

"Back away. And no one has to get hurt." Said Shade, somewhat protectively.

Arlene shrugged, and her and Mac walked away again.

 **OOO**

Linda was trailing Trevor, who was badly beat-up.

"I could've tooken her! I'm like the strongest person in the world!" said Linda happily.

"You're a Pokemon…" muttered Trevor, slightly depressed.

"I could beat any Pokemon too! And did I mention how cute I am?" asked Linda.

Trevor sighed. "Linda, can you leave me alone for a bit? Go annoy someone else, please."

Linda groaned. "Rude…" she left him to himself, and she went to go probably brag about her new nail polish.

Trevor grinned as soon as she left. "It's idol hunting time!" he whispered.

 **OOO**

Junior slowly trudged through the forest, humming a theme, as he looked over the bushes. Junior wasn't one for hunting with other pokemon, as he was extremely shy. He currently was more focused on the challenge than the idol. He decided that if he didn't cost his team the win, there wouldn't be too much of a reason to vote him out.

As he walked, he randomly tripped over a piece of metal sticking out of the ground.

"What the heck?!" said Junior, as he walked back to the metal scrap. It seemed to be a telescope of some sort. He attempted to pull it out of the ground, and was ultimately successful.

"Why is this in the middle of an island?" asked Junior, as he investigated it.

 **OOO**

"See, this is the shit we blame George Bush for." Muttered Taillow as he walked around the barren house. He fumbled for the light switch to the kitchen.

"Because I could not stop for death; He kindly stopped for me; The carriage held but ourselves; And immortality.' That's Emily Dickinson." Said a large menacing Victreebel in the corner of the room.

Taillow slowly flipped the light off. "Nope. Not doing this today." He slammed the door and kept walking.

 **OOO**

Izaya hovered through the woods solemnly, attempting to locate the idol. "Why the fuck do we need mushrooms? Do we need to make fucking soup to find the idol?!" he exclaimed as he glanced over the list.

"Actually…" came a voice behind him. Izaya turned around quickly to come face to face with Cimex, who was grinning ditzily. "I could go for a soup right now…"

"Um…That's nice, I guess? I need to go do stuff now." Said Izaya firmly, plucking mushrooms off of a tree.

"Can I pleeeease tag along with you? My teammates abandoned me." Asked Cimex.

"No." said Izaya.

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"FINE! Just shut your trap, will you?" said Izaya.

Cimex nodded.

"We need to find some rare plant now…probably illegal in 7 states." Said Izaya.

 **OOO**

Isaac, Allison, Luis, and Jango had all met up near a large gap between two peaks.

"Well…" said Allison, nervously scanning the distance between the gap. "I don't think that's possible to jump."

Jango peered down. "Look! There's a log!" He pointed at a sturdy stick jutting out from the other peak, only about 6 feet away from the top of that peak. "If you can grab onto that, you could probably pull yourself up to the end of the peak."

"Wait…are we sure we need to do this for the challenge? Isaac, I need confirmation." Said Allison.

Isaac was holding the map upside down. "Yep. Across this and a small dash to the end."

Allison sighed. "I guess there's no other choice."

"I mean we could always just go around_" Luis was interrupted by Alice's screams as she jumped.

Luckily, she was able to grasp onto the log with both hands.

"Now climb up!" shouted Jango.

"I-I can't!" she yelled back, panicking.

Jango turned to Luis and Isaac. "Can either of you do something?!"

Isaac pulled out a mask and cape. "Super Isaac to the rescue!" he said, jumping as well. Before he knew it, he was dangling by his cape on a smaller stick jutting out from the log.

"Uh…Jango, I don't think the log can support both of our weight…" said Allison.

"Luis! This means we only have one solution!" said Jango.

"Let them die and then become heavy drinkers so we can forget about them?" asked Luis.

"What?! No!" said Jango.

"Shove another stick into the side of the peak so they can grab onto it and climb up?" asked Luis.

"Ok… first, how we would find a log large enough to support two average sized pokemon. Next, how will we shove a log that heavy into the peak without at least one of us falling off? We would need some sort of bodybuilder to do that!" said Jango.

"Maybe I could be of some assistance." Came a voice from a few feet away from the two. They both immediately glared at Trevor who was grinning at them smugly.

"Oh look…It's the smooth criminal." Said Jango.

A look of confusion came over Trevor. "What?! I'm totally rough!"

"Right… Anyways, we don't need your help. Have a nice day." Said Jango, turning back to the two pokemon in danger.

In an instant, Trevor seized Jango by the neck and held him out over the ravine below. Luis began to charge up his aura beam attack. "Blue boy, attack me, and I'll drop your friend to his death." Luis silently stopped. "Now, this is what's gonna happen. I'm gonna hold Jango over this cliff, while you find me an idol. You have an hour. If you don't come back in that time, it's goodbye to Mr. Jango." Luis sighed and left the clearing.

"Not trying to ruin the occasion…but this branch seems extremely close to breaking!" exclaimed Isaac.

"Sorry…but you two aren't part of this deal." Said Trevor.

Almost if on cue, the branch holding Isaac and Allison up snapped, and they fell into the ravine below.

 **OOO**

"Now…why are you following me again?" asked Laura to Azure, who was walking near her.

"Because you're the leader of the team…And I'm letting your leadership aura radiate off on me." Said Azure happily.

"Um… do you just want some tips?" asked Laura.

"YES!" said Azure excitedly, pulling out a notepad.

"Alright, first things. Don't lose an eye. Don't be a good guy."

"Wait…why don't you be a good guy?" asked Azure.

"Being a good guy will take you nowhere, trust me." Said Laura.

"Huh. Who am I to question your wisdom." Said Azure.

"Also. Get good with the guys." Said Laura, as Lloyd came into view.

"Hey there." Said Azure casually as Lloyd walked near.

Lloyd grunted in response.

"I think I did good!" said Azure!

Laura sighed.

 **OOO**

Ashley was slowly trudging through the gravel, thinking about her brother. She felt guilty about leaving him, but she hoped he understood. Being attacked by a bear was something she couldn't handle…let alone anybody could handle.

Unfortunately, she knew her brother…he definitely wouldn't understand.

 **OOO**

Wasabi was also walking around solemnly, as Lee came into view.

"Dude…You gotta help me! There's this crazy Piplup who keeps chasing after me with a mushroom!" said Lee.

"Alright. Who is this Piplup by the way?" asked Wasabi.

Marina jumped out of the bushes. "PRANKED!"

"OH MY GOD! RUN!" shouted Lee, fleeing away. Wasabi shrugged and ran as well.

They both crashed into each-other and fell, rolling down a hill.

Marina chased after them violently.

Both of them eventually reached the end of the hill, where the finish line was.

"Congrats Wasabi and Lee! You guys are the first people to find the finish line! 28 left…Oop, 27 apparently." Said Nidoqueen as Marina staggered towards the finish, breathing heavily.

"It…was…just…a…prank…" said Marina tiredly.

 **OOO**

" **Yes…that is known as an unsuccessful prank." Said Emeruby, grinning.**

 **OOO**

"MAYA! MAYA!" shouted Brooklyn, as Raiden pleaded for her to use her head.

"Brooklyn, w-we should just get to the finish line." Said Raiden.

" We can't leave someone behind." Said Brooklyn firmly.

"Listen, Brooklyn, she's probably already there. Let's actually look at the map, and try to_"

"Listen! We need to find her!" said Brooklyn angrily.

"NO, YOU LISTEN! WE NEED TO TRY TO WIN THE CHALLENGE! I AM NOT BEING ELIMINATED BECAUSE OF A STUPID BUSH LOVING IDIOT LIKE YOU!" Surged Raiden.

Brooklyn, extremely surprised by her friend's sudden outburst, nodded. "Fine…we'll go to the finish line."

"Thank you." Sighed Raiden.

 **OOO**

Luis solemnly left the woods with a small brown leather bag. Trevor smiled, and threw Jango back onto the ground. He greedily snatched it from Luis.

"Nice job. You made a good choice." Said Trevor firmly, as he walked back into the woods.

"You Ok, Jango?" asked Luis.

"…WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET HIM AN IDOL?!" screamed Jango, as he got back onto his feet.

"I didn't." said Luis.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE HIM?!" Asked Jango nervously.

"A bunch of flowers in the form of a necklace. I put a stone in there to weigh it down." Said Luis.

"Sometimes, you amaze me Luis. Let's get to the finish line and tell Nidoqueen about Allison and Isaac." Said Jango.

 **OOO**

Juvia happily floated through the woods, glancing at flowers and other plants.

"Ah…what a day to be alive." She said, smiling.

"You do know we're in a competition, right?" asked Shade, who was walking with Crescent behind Juvia.

"Of course! I'm just trying to enjoy the scenery." Said Juvia.

"You can do that at the finish line. Let's focus on the task at hand." Said Shade, glancing at the map. "We're close. About another mile."

Crescent glanced behind them. "No one seems to be chasing after us, so I think we're safe!"

"Yay!" said Juvia.

 **OOO**

Emeruby was still searching around for the special plant. "Come on…the island's not that big…there's got to be one of these plants somewhere."

A few yards away, Izaya and Cimex were also searching. "Oh! Look Cimex, there it is!" said Izaya.

Emeruby glanced at them. "…I'll be taking that." He said, strolling over to the two.

"Over my dead body_" started Cimex, but Izaya covered his mouth.

"That's fine, we'll just find more." Said Izaya kindly.

He led Cimex away as Emeruby greedily pulled the plants out of the ground.

"What the heck was that?!" asked Cimex.

"I noticed that the plant we are looking for has 4 leaves. That one had 3. There are 4 leaved ones around here…" said Izaya, before plucking 2 off of the ground.

"Sweet! That's the end of our list." Said Cimex.

"This is where we split up my friend. We are on different teams. I believe the finish line is over there." Said Izaya, pointing the opposite way.

"Actually. That's the way." Said Cimex, pointing the correct way.

Izaya sighed.

 **OOO**

" **Dammit. That plan didn't work." Said Izaya.**

 **OOO**

"And… congrats Lloyd, Laura, and Azure. You've all completed the challenge. That leaves 24." Said Nidoqueen, glancing at the time.

"Shouldn't Taillow be back by now?" she asked Scizor, who merely shrugged in response.

 **OOO**

Taillow had accidently locked himself into a broom closet, and had been working for about an hour to get out. "SOMEBODY HELP!" he shouted.

" _He was silent for a long moment; _"_

"NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR POETRY BULLSHIT!" said Taillow.

The Broom closet slowly opened to reveal Victreebel standing right in front of it.

"Hey…let's have some peaceful resolution…" said Taillow nervously. He pulled out his phone quickly. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!

The next thing Taillow knew, he was insides Victreebel's mouth.

 **OOO**

Linda was near the end of a river, completely confused about where she was supposed to go. When Isaac and Allison appeared randomly, both completely worn out and covered in bruises, she was extremely happy.

"Oh my god guys. I thought I would never find my way out! I even cracked one of my nails!"

"Alright…let's just get to the finish line." Said Isaac.

"Isaac, I think you're holding the map the wrong way." Said Allison.

"Holy Shit. We've been going the wrong way this entire time." Said Isaac, flipping it around.

"Can we go now? I need to put on new nail polish." Said Linda.

They began walking.

 **OOO**

Nate met up with Myra.

"Where have you been this challenge?!" asked Nate.

"Oh…I got a really good lead, but eventually I got lost. You?" asked Myra.

"I got blindsided by one of Emeruby's pranks. And I thought we were friends." Said Nate.

"Huh…that sounds unfortunate." Said Myra.

"Let's just get to the finish." Said Nate.

 **OOO**

As time trickled on, several contestants passed the finish line. Eventually it was just Maya, Trevor, Isaac, Linda, and Allison left.

"Excuse me, but I was the first person to get here with my ingredients. May I have an idol clue?" asked Emeruby proudly, displaying his stuff.

"Um…that's not the correct plant." Said Nidoqueen.

"That means I was first!" said Izaya, as Nidoqueen gave his ingredients a thumb up.

"Actually… you and Cimex both got here with the ingredients at the same time. So, both of you get the same clue!" said Nidoqueen.

"Wow! Isn't that great?!" asked Cimex.

"Yeah…Great." Said Izaya.

Trevor appeared at the finish line, with a giant smile.

"This means that Team Valor has already won!" said Nidoqueen, as they all cheered.

"Raiden, where is she?" asked Brooklyn.

"I don't know, Brooklyn." Said Raiden. "She's probably lost in the middle of the woods playing Super Smash Bros. If we lose…she's going to be eliminated."

 **OOO**

Eventually, Maya's 3DS ran out of battery. "Damn it!" she said, putting it into her pocket.

"Wait… OH SHIT! I'M IN A CHALLENGE!" said Maya, pulling out her map.

 **OOO**

"Alright…we're getting closer…" said Isaac wearily.

"Yay…" said Allison.

"Oh my god, I chipped another nail!" said Linda.

 **OOO**

"And…the second-place team of today's challenge is…. TEAM INSTINCT!" said Nidoqueen happily, as Maya ran over the finish line.

"DO YOU HAVE BATTERIES?!" She pleaded panickedly.

"Um...No." said Nidoqueen.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Maya dramatically.

"We…made it…" said Isaac as he collapsed at the finish line.

"Wait…you guys aren't dead?!" asked Jango.

"No…there was a river at the bottom of the ravine." Said Allison.

"Good…happy you two are ok." Said Jango.

"Alright, Team Mystic, elimination tonight." Said Nidoqueen.

 **OOO**

As the teams were walking back to their cabins, Ace intercepted Ashley.

"What the hell was that?! Why did you leave me in the woods with a bear?! Why did you take my idol?!" asked Ace furiously.

"Literally, I didn't take your idol. I think the bear ate it. And I ran…like any reasonable person would." Said Ashley calmly.

"Whatever. Just know Karma's a thing. I'm gonna believe you didn't take the idol…but I still don't get why you left…" Ace turned back to his cabin.

 **OOO**

"Alright…Let's think here…Who should we eliminate…" asked Jango.

"Um…Ace is a good target. He wasn't at the challenge, and if the remaining teammates split the votes for me and Isaac, 3 and 3, he'll be eliminated." Said Allison.

"Yeah, I agree with Allison." Said Isaac.

"Got it. Ace." Said Luis.

 **OOO**

The other 6 competitors were sitting on the stairs of the cabin. "It's pretty obvious who we need to eliminate." Said Laura.

"Yes, unfortunately, we should either vote for Isaac or Allison." Said Ace. "Maybe splitting votes would work. I've heard talk of one of them having an idol."

"But…if we vote 3 on each, wouldn't they have an opportunity to vote one of us out? Because it's obvious that those 4 are in an alliance." Said Junior.

"Well, I'm counting on them splitting the votes as well." Said Ace.

Junior sighed. "I hope your right man."

 **OOO**

"Taillow!" Said Nidoqueen as Taillow teleported in front of the trailer, covered in slobber.

"Yeah, shut up and get me a towel." Said Taillow.

"Team Mystic lost, so you have to host their elimination ceremony." Said Nidoqueen.

"Wow. Seems like such a fun night." Said Taillow.

 **OOO**

"Hello Team Mystic. Welcome to your first elimination ceremony. There are 10 of you here…. but only 9 of you will leave. The votes have been casted. If I call your name, you're safe. Let's begin." Said Taillow dramatically.

"Laura is safe." Laura smiled.

"Junior is safe." Junior sighed in relief.

"Jango is safe." Jango made an obscure joke, which everyone groaned to.

"Linda is safe." Linda smiled, and made more narcissistic comments.

"Azure is safe." Azure grinned, claiming Laura carried her to the next round.

"Izaya is safe…also, your clue has been hidden somewhere in your bed."

"Wait…I didn't want to have to find my clue!" said Izaya.

"Well…to put it simply, I don't care." Said Taillow. "Moving on."

"Luis is safe." Luis nodded.

"The last 3 all had votes against them. Isaac, Allison, and Ace. Which of you are gonna be eliminated? All I know is that it won't be Isaac, with 3 votes."

"Thank lord." Said Isaac happily.

"That leaves Allison and Ace. The person who is safe is..."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ace, with another 3 votes."

"Wow…that…was something…" said Ace.

"Allison, you've been eliminated with 4 votes." Said Taillow.

Allison solemnly nodded.

 **OOO**

" **Honestly, I'm not surprised…but…someone on our alliance changed their vote. Or Ace would've had 4 votes. I hope our alliance is able to find out who it is." Said Allison.**

 **OOO**

As Allison boarded the kayak, she nodded to Jango, Isaac, and Luis.

"Goodbye Allison!" said Taillow. "Alright…this leaves 29 competitors left! Who will be eliminated next? Will the alliance find the traitor? Will Izaya find his clue hidden in his mattress? Find out next time, on Total Pokemon Clash of Teams!"

… **Wow…It's been…3 months. First thing. I deeply apologize for taking so long. It's due to lack of inspiration, and procrastination. However…its finally out. This series is not dead. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
